Hydraulic systems and devices are ubiquitous in the industrialized world. Large forces can be brought to bear when needed for lifting, cutting, and the like using hydraulic cylinders, which are themselves lightweight relative to the amount of force they can provide. Oftentimes, the full extension or power available from a hydraulic cylinder is not needed. Precision applications may require that a cylinder provide a certain amount of extension or contraction and no more. External sensors and measuring devices can be used but these can be inconvenient, particularly in mobile applications or where a hydraulically actuated arm or other device has several degrees of freedom.
What is needed is a system for addressing the above and related concerns.